Overlord: Ulbert Alain Odle
by Nicolas R Burgos
Summary: Ulbert Alain Odle dejo Yggdrasil y estaba totalmente arrepentido cuando se dirigía a su casa para conectarse de nuevo pasa por un callejón donde es asaltado y asesinado. Despierta como su avatar y en un nuevo mundo. Como afrontara esta nueva realidad y como el mundo reaccionará ante el La Gran Catástrofe.
1. Prólogo: El fin es un nuevo comienzo

Punto de vista de Ulbert Alain Odle

... ¿Dónde estoy? - Me pregunte al despertarme y solo poder verlo, cuando intente moverme a mi cuenta de algo.

¡No siento mi cuerpo !

Saludos gran demonio de la catástrofe, soy la oscuridad - dijo una vos con múltiples voces femeninas como masculinas (como la de Dormin en La sombra del coloso).

Me encontre consternado, empecé a pensar, ¿demonio de la catástrofe? ¿No fue mi apodo de mi avatar de Yggdrasil? - Volviendo en sí - No importa ahora tengo que saber dónde estoy, pero ¿cómo me llama a ella? - reflexione y yo decidí no experimentar.

Hola Oscuridad, me podías decir ¿Dónde esto? - dijo y me sorprendí de poder leído nuevamente.

Gran señor de la catástrofe, se encuentra en el limbo, el hogar de los perdidos , ¿el limbo? ¿Estoy muerto? - Empecé a recordarlo - Cierto saludo de ese lugar de miseria que el director llama "lugar de trabajo", estaba dirigiéndome a mi hogar para un encuentro con un matón de Momonga, que me envió un mensaje con la horrible noticia del cierre de Yggdrasil. El único lugar donde pude ser feliz-pensé con tristeza- pero mientras volví, me asaltaron, el entregué lo poco que tenía, pero el hijo de gato me disparó el mismo, no tuve ningún problema que dijera con un poco de humor al rescatar mi asesinato - luego todo volvió negro y parece que me desperté en el limbo pensé en finalizar mi corriente de recuerdo.

Pero eso abre otra cuestión ¿Quién es este Oscuridad?. Pero algo que más quería saber y viendo que no le importaba como lo/la llamará me anime.

Oscuridad ¿Por qué estás hablando con migo? ¿Qué deseas?- le pregunté con curiosidad a la vos sin origen.

Gran catástrofe, lo e despertado para que salve a sus hijos del mundo de Lask. El caos de la luz se fortalece y sólo el padre de los demonios puede derrotarlo- dijo Oscuridad. Eso dejo muy sorprendido.

¿Qué queres decir con que "mis hijo" y "padre de los demonios?- pregunto con un poco de temor si esta pregunta, causará alguna reacción negativa.

Eres Ulbert Alain Odle el Gran Demonio de la Catástrofe, La Catástrofe Mundial, el Primer Demonio y Padre de los Demonios, sólo vos podes derrotar al caos de la luz- dijo Oscuridad con todas sus voces fuertemente.

En mi mente se encontraba en estado de caos- El/Ella piensa que soy mi personaje- pensé y por temor a lo que podía hacer si decía que no era el que creía que era.

Ahh cierto- dije rápidamente, logrando calmar la voz de voces.

Disculpe por mi falta respeto- dijeron las voces con cortesía.

Pero es necesario que te prepares para salvar la oscuridad del caos de la luz- dijo finalizando ante de que sintiera que me estaba moviendo para que de repente todo se volviera negro.

Laiza es un demonio femenino de Lask, cuerpo de una mujer de piel lila con orejas largas, con dos cuernos que sobre salían de su cabeza que se doblan así arriba, patas de cabra y una cola larga y calva. Es hija de una noble familia de la ciudad continental de Lan-Kard, una de las últimas ciudades demoníaca verdadera de la era del Imperio Demonio. Pero se negó a seguir la tradición de casarse para tener herederos o ser casada para aumentar la influencia de su familia. Porque su sueño era estudiar y explorar el mundo, para en contra una forma de sacar a los demonios de su miserable estado, que han estado desde la caída del imperio.

Llena de convicción y espíritu juvenil escapó de su familia, ciudad y del continente mismo. Se embarcó a la isla de Quol, una isla donde los demonios se defienden de la invasión del Reino Kassil, un reino de elfos y en menor medida, de humanos.

Decidida a ayudar a su especie y gracias a sus privilegiada educación por ser noble, tenía con ella conocimiento mágico y como usarla, algo extraños en estos tiempos. Alistándose como curandera en uno de los grupos de colonización para poblar arias disputadas.

Aunque desde el principio, no fue como espero, el grupo de colonización era en realidad las marginados de las grandes población. Era evidente de que el verdadero objetivo de estos "grupos de colonización" era realmente deshacerse de está franja de la población, vistas para la nobleza como inútiles y insignificantes.

A pesar esto, ella animó a las colonas, que no lo vieran como una condena de muerte sino como un nuevo comienzo. Rápidamente se fue ganando el liderazgo del grupo, conformado por treinta demonios femeninos, dos mayores y el restantes de jóvenes, expulsadas de sus familias por ser mujer o por ser débiles. Estaban ahora, gracias a Laiza, más contentas de ser colonizadoras que ser vendidas como esclavas en el mercado de la ciudad de Aucupat, capital de sur de la isla.

Cerca de la fronteras entre demonios y elfos, establecieron Carlica un pequeño asentamiento de diez viviendas improvisadas, una muralla de madera y un gran edificio que servia de almacén de comida, sala de reuniones y de fiestas. Sera pequeña pero para ella y sus compañeras, eran su orgullo y felicidad, un monumento de desafió a los elfos y a los demonios que creían que no lo lograrían.

La acompañaba Larzada, la lideresa de el grupo de cazadoras y recolección, que son de unas siete en total. Ella tiene pelo blanco y corto con un flequillo de lado izquierda, sus ojos esta cubierto por un velo de ojos de color gris, el velo de ojo es un tradición antigua para los demonios femeninos, tenia orejas puntiagudas, con cuernos que se doblan en angulo recto y terminaban en una puntas filosas, su piel era lila suave, tenia un cuerpo atlético y piernas largas con pesuñas sanas.

Azalana lideresa del cuerpo de construcción, son un total de ocho. Su cuerpo ese fuerte pero femenino, es rubia, es un poquito mas bajo que el promedio, sus ojo tienen un velo rojo, piel lila, orejas mas largas que las de Laiza y no tenia ni cuernos ni cola.

Lissabella es la alquimista de la comunidad, se encarga de crear medicina y experimentar con pociones. Ella es alta, tiene el pelo de color rosado-lila, su velo es morado, orejas largas, ni cuernos ni cola tiene y esta vestida de un vestido amarilla, la vestimenta tradicional de los alquimista.

Y finalmente, Nanza la administradora del pueblo, es parecida a Azalana solo que mas alto y con pelo largo. Administra o registra todos las actividades del pueblo, cuantas cazas exitosas y fallidas, que se recolecto, que es necesario reparar, cuanto se almacena y entre muchas mas.

Las restantes doce miembros se encargan de cuidar las viviendas y de los huertos para el sustento del pueblo y tener productos para llevar al mercado de la ciudad mas cercan, Turucup.

Aunque tengan una ciudad demoníaca cerca, eso no significa que halla seguridad, todo lo contrario las fronteras están desprotegidas a las incursiones de los elfos y humanos. Ademas hay que agregarle las bandas de demonios salvajes, que recorren estas tierras consumiendo toda la comida que encuentren y violando a las hembras, tanto si son demonios como si no.

Los demonios salvajes son demonios que dejaron de ser civilizados hace mucho tiempo, de cuerpos robusto y musculosos, piel roja con algunos picos saliendo de ella, tienen mandíbulas grandes con cuatro colmillos inferiores largos, no son muy inteligente pero lo compensa en fuerza y número. Aunque en la región donde se establecieron no son comunes. Salvando eso, ellas son felices con sus nuevas vidas y con eso la vida se volvió rutinaria, aunque hoy cambiaría eso.

Es una noche despejado y la comunidad está de fiesta, está noche termina este año y inicia uno nuevo, según el calendario demoníaco. La mitología demoníaca dice que fue este día en que nació el primer demonio, a pesar de que las creencia en las viejas tradiciones están casi olvidadas, está fecha sigue siendo celebrada. Aunque es más para agradecer lo bueno de este año, reconciliar nuestras diferencias y pedir un año mejor.

Se podía escuchar tambores, flautas, sonajas, cascabeles y otros instrumentos que nacían del centro de la comunidad. En el un gran fogón ardía y bailando a su alrededor todas las integrantes que no tocaban.

Punto de vista de Laiza

Hermanas, las felicito por este gran año, hoy con orgullo puedo decir que hemos logrado, juntas, ser más grande y próspera que nunca, pero un año nuevo está viniendo y espero que al terminarlo seamos más grande y prosperas que hoy- dije ganandome sus grito de aprobación y aplausos- Realmente fue un buen año- pense con alegría, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada, está comunidad de treinta hembras no tenia ningún macho- Si no conseguimos un macho, estos cinco años de duro trabajo no tendrá futuro- reflexione ante la cuestión de las futuras generaciones de su comunidad.

Era indispensable tener descendencia, pero el problema es que todos los machos son machista, si traen a cualquiera terminarían siendo esclavas de el- Nunca permitiré que eso pase- estaba determinada en que eso nunca pasar. Por eso tenia que ser cuidadosa, me relaje pensando que aún tengo varios años para encontrar un buen macho.

Me dirigí a la estatua de piedra que solo la usamos para estos días de festejos o religiosos, era un ídolo del dios de los demonios. Era masculino con patas de cabras, seis brazos sosteniendo unas esferas de piedras pintadas de negro, representaba los elementos de la oscuridad y una cabeza de cabra, sinceramente nunca e visto a un demonio con cabeza de ningún animal pero igual sigue siendo hermoso.

Me arrodilló a el y saque mi cristal mágico verde, un Cuni, que se dice que sirve para comunicarse con los dioses, muy usado por los grande templo, lo obtuve cuando todavía vivía en el continente.

Dios de los nuestros, suplicó que nos des fortuna para este nuevo año- le recé- Necesito encontrar a un buen macho pronto- pensé deseando que nuestro Dios pudiera darnos la fortuna de encontrarlo.

Fin del punto de vista Laiza

Cuando la lideresa de Carlica volvió de resar al ídolo, la fiesta continuó hasta que justo a la media noche. Todas empezaron a mirar al cielo, deteniendo los cantos y música, en el cielo se estaba viendo un cometa o como lo llaman los habitantes de este mundo una estrella moribunda.

Son muy raras, por eso ellas se quedaron observando la, ya que podía ser la única vez que vieran una. Pero Laiza noto algo, está estrella moribunda se estaba dirigiendo a ellas, cuando las demás también se dieron, empezaron a alarmarse.

Cuando estaban por correr, la estrella moribunda paseo por arriba del pueblo y se estrelló en una arbolada cerca del pueblo. Aliviadas de que no haya pasado nada, Laiza y Larzarda se dirigieron a el lugar de impacto, tenían curiosidad de que encontrarían.

Al llegar a la zona de impacto demarcada con vegetación carbonizada y un gran cráter. Se acercaron al borde para ver mejor lo que había dentro. Cuando lo hicieron, grande fue su sorpresa a no encontrar nada más que un cuerpo inerte.

Preocupadas, bajaron y se acercaron a el, cuando llegaron a el estaba de espalda pero sus pezuñas y cuernos les daba a entender que era un demonio. Cuando lo voltearon, aún mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver primero que se ropa estaba intacta y era de muy buena calidad, pero fue la sorpresa menor, ya que lo que de verdad la sorprendió fue su cabeza, era de cabra.

Punto de vista de Ulbert Alain Odle

Me desperté nuevamente, pero esta ves no estaba oscuro, podía ver claramente el cielo estrellado- Me siento realmente cansado- pensé al sentir mi cuerpo totalmente agotado. Sentí la presencia de alguien a mi derecha, eran dos.

Señor ¿Sé encuentra bien? ¿Cómo se llama?- una encantadora voz me pregunto, estaba tan cansado que lo único que podía ver era dos manchones lilas. A su pregunta realmente no sabía cómo responderle la primera y la segunda bueno dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Soy Ulbert Alain Odle- dije cansado y ronco para después que todo se volviera negro de nuevo.

Punto de vista de Lanzarda

Después de un rato de que la jefa le preguntara sobre el, respondió.

Soy Ulbert Alain Odle- dijo este demonio masculino desconocido ante de desmayarse.

Jefa ¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunté a nuestra líder.

Tenemos que llevarlo al pueblo para curarlo y ver que no tiene ninguna lesión que no sea verdera. Laizó respondió, ¿por qué no lo sabía? pero es la jefa la que manda. Así que lo que recogí y lo puse en mis hombros y empezamos a regresar a casa.

Punto de vista de Laiza

Estaba hipnotizada viendo un este demonio tan particular- Su ropa, su cabeza de gato y su nombre no era nada normal- seguí pensando en este ser, hasta que Lanzarme una pregunta que hacer, solo yo dije que tenía que traerlo al pueblo, nota que ella dudaba pero era su líder acató mis órdenes.

Mientras volvíamos a no poder volver a pensar en este demonio tan en particular -¿Quién eres?


	2. Capítulo 1: Despertar

Punto de vista de Ulbert Alain Odle

Mmmm- dije cuando empecé a recobrar la conciencia nuevamente, note que había mas luz que la ultima ves- Debe ser de día- Pensé y un poco encandilada por ella.

Cuando aclare mi vista, fui recibido por un techo de madera y algunas vigas entrecruzadas que lo sostenía, sentía que mi cuerpo estaba sobre un superficie suave pero firme no esponjoso, supongo que es una cama y una buena. Me empecé a levantar, cuando lo hice estaba para empecé a estirar mi cuerpo- Realmente estoy muy adoloridos- Pensé pero me detuve cuando note que mis manos eran ahora unas garras afiladas.

Me dejó en shock y cuando volví en si, empecé a buscar en el gran cuarto donde estaba, o mejor dicho almacén pues había cajas y otros indicativos de que se usaba este lugar para ese fin, un espejo. Después de una segunda mirada, encontré uno y me empecé a dirigí a el.

Cuando llegue, puede darme un buen mirada a mi cuerpo, y fue grande mi sorpresa, al no encontrar mi cuerpo normal de humano delgado casi esquelético sino el de mi avatar de Yggdrasil.

¡Eeehhh!- grite de sorpresa al ver mi nuevo cuerpo y mi vestimenta de lujo, que parecía un uniforma de aristócratas de inicio del siglo XX color negro, con botones y hilos de oro, y cinturón carmesí con decoraciones de oro de una exquisita trabajo. También llevaba una gran capa negra en su parte exterior y rojo sangre en el interior, bordeado con lineas doradas, atada a mi con hilos de oros y decorado con una gran rosa en mi hombro izquierdo.

En mi cabeza tenía dos cuernos en forma de gancho que apunta hacía abajo con un sombreo de copa, decorado con reloj en la parte del frente y una raya roja que tenía escrito numero romanos en el, del uno al doce. Mi cara era la de una cabra y con ojos con cornea amarillas y pupilas horizontales, en su lado derecho tenia una mascara dorada con un pico de cuero de color rojizo, fijada a mi cara por cinturones rojos.

Mis manos eran como hechas de bronce, pero podía sentir con ellas y mis uñas parecían hojas de navajas.

Mi parte inferior estaba cubierto por una falda que hacían juego con mi parte superior, pero solo llegaban hasta mis rodillas luego es seguido por mis patas de cabras que terminaban en grandes pezuñas y también vi una gran sombra debajo de mi que parecía estar viva.

Una sonrisa se me formo en mis labios gruesos de mi rostro- ¡Esto es fantástico!- No pude evitar emocionarme por esta nueva circunstancias que estaba viviendo ahora.

Mi euforia fue cortada cuando el portón del almacén fue abierto repentinamente, lo que me sobresalto por un instante. Cuando me recuperar de la sorpresa, pude ver a dos mujeres muy particulares, pues su piel era de un color lila muy hermoso, una tenia cuernos bien cuidados y una cola larga, que por alguna razón me parecían muy atractivas, unas orejas largas y puntiagudas, y con pezuñas de cabrá con un pequeño cuerno en la parte trasera de ellas.

Venían vestidas de una forma muy interesante, la que tenía cuernos y cola, vestía una armadura de cuero grueso que parecía un traje de baño de una pieza, lo cual para mi gusto dejaba expuestas sus piernas y muslos, y ahora que lo miro con más cuidado me doy cuenta de que estaba decorada, aunque no es mucho se nota que hubo esfuerzo en hacerlo.

Su compañera era más conservadora, llevaba un vestido amarillo y un extraño velo que solo cubría sus ojos, que le daba una aire seductor. Note también que ella, a diferencia de la anterior, no tenía cuernos y tal vez tampoco cola, no estaba seguro, ya que no podía ver una por su vestimenta.

Por alguna razón parecían que se quedaron mirándome con shock y asombro- ¿Acaso tengo algo en mi cara?... Cierto, soy una cabra- pensé con humor, ante de intentar romper hielo y corta esta escena que se me estaba volviendo muy incómodo, no me gusta cuando la gente se me queda mirando por mucho tiempo sin decir nada de nada.

Hola señoritas, me presento soy Ulbert Alain Odle, me daría el honor de permitirme saber sus nombre- Dije con elegancia y con un toque seductor, para mi gran sorpresa, ya que no era intencional.

Punto de vista de Laiza

Después de que habíamos traído a nuestro invitado al pueblo, fuimos recibidas por mis hermanas, las cuales nos preguntaron sobre la estrella moribunda.

No encontramos nada pero si encontramos a alguien- Les respondí y señalando a Larzada que llevaba a nuestro nuevo "amigo", lo que gano muchas caras curiosas y con un toque de lujuria en ellas, cuando vieron a nuestro nuevo inquilino- Parece que nuestro Don desconocido, esta ganado algún puntos con ellas- Pensé con poco de diversión, ya que por ser la lideresa de la comunidad, tengo más interacción con muchos machos cuando voy a la ciudad para intercambiar lo que producimos o comprar lo que necesitamos, y lo encuentro muy atractivo, para ellas que no han visto a un macho en años, tiene que ser muy excitante por fin ver uno- Somos demonios, seres de lujuria y para nosotras que queremos futuras generaciones, nuestro deseo se incrementa por cien- Pensé- Por eso tengo que tener cuidado, si resulta como la mayoría de ellos y sumado a que nuestra lujuria nos puede nublar la mente, hay posibilidades que terminemos como esclavas sexuales- Pensé con miedo ante esa posibilidad y esperando que nuestro nuevo miembro no sea como los demás.

Hermanas ya dejen de mirarlo así, nuestro invitado se encuentra en mala condición y necesita ayuda, cuando este mejor podremos ver si el se queda o no con nosotras- Les dije con firmeza, para evitar que lo violaran, y resulto efectivo, ya que todas se calmaron para mi alivio, porque si se dejan llevar por sus instintos podríamos ir muy mal.

Cuando se empezaron a retirar a nuestras casas, para descansar para mañana, ya que era pasada media noche- Tenemos que hacer mucho mañana, al menos disfrutamos esta noche y si todo va en buen rumbo, tendremos pronto un hermano en nuestra comunidad, rezo a nuestro señor que sea así- pensé con muchas expectativas por los tiempos que están por venir. Pero fui sacada de mi ensueño por Larzada.

Jefa ¿Dónde lo dejamos?- Pregunto Larzanda, señalando con su cabeza al demonio inconsciente. La pregunta de Larzada me hizo pensar- ¿Dónde lo dejaremos? No puedo dejarlo en la casa de alguna de mis hermanas, sería peligroso para ellas, si el se despierta y resulta ser violento, y para el, ya que algunas de nosotros no tenemos tanto auto control- Empece a pensar hasta que decidiera cual sería la mejor manera de pilotear este asunto, al final me decidí que la mejor opción era dejarlo descansar en el salón/almacén.

La mejor opción es dejarlo en el gran salón- Le respondí. Mientras nos dirigía a el, estuve buscando a Lissabella, para que me ayudará a revisarlo para verificar si se encontraba bien. Aunque técnicamente era curandera, era más sacerdotisa y astrónoma que otra cosa, ella es la más experta en cuestiones biológicas, químicas y de medicina.

Cuando la encontré, estaba tirada en la puerta de "su" casa, ya que nuestras casas, edificios, ect son comunales, sólo nuestras objetos personales son nuestras, lo demás era de la comunidad, lo que le da un sentido de pertenecía colectivo a todo. Ella evidentemente estaba ebria-Típico- No pude evitar rodar mis ojos.

Lissabella es una nativa Quol, proviene de una gran familia de nobles, que se remonta desde la era del Imperio, especializados en la búsqueda de conocimiento. Pero parece que hace generaciones perdieron su título y han vividos como médicos-brujos, pero siempre en la miseria.

Ella nació como hija de una de las consorte del jefe de familia, al ser la menor y mujer fue desdeñada por su padre y hermanos. Sólo su madre la habría apreciada, pero en su joven adolescencia, para su desgracia, ella falleció. Lissabella nunca dijo como pero se que tiene algo que ver con su padre.

Después de eso se hizo aficionada al Chop, como escape de sus dolores, aunque ahora sólo lo hace por disfrute. En uno de esos día, había bebido demás y sus hermanos, que querían deshacerse de ella, se aprovecharon de esa situación y la hicieron anotar en el "Programa de Colonización" o como lo llaman "El Basurero de la Sociedad".

Cuando, al día siguiente, supo de esto esperaba que su padre lo deshiciera, pero el legitimado el documento, para su indignación. Pero nada pudo hacer y se resignó a su destino, ella siempre me agradece de que yo, estuviera en su mismo grupo o sino no hubiera sobrevivido mucho tiempo.

Ella tiene baja autoestima, pero lo tapa en una máscara de arrogancia y alegría, puede ser muchas veces insoportable pero no saca que es muy inteligente y astuta, cuando se lo requiere.

Cuando llegamos al salón/almacén, le arme con una de los colchones de repuesto, una cama provisional para que Lazande lo pudiera dejar hay.

Cuando la puso en la cama, lo cubrí para abrigarlo para después irnos a nuestro propias viviendas de hoy, ya que mediante sorteo decidimos en que casa, y con quien hermanas viviremos y dormí por un periodo de cuatro meses. Antes de eso cerré la puerta y decidí dejar a una de las cazadora, Elinka, para que hiciera guardia en ella.

El salón/almacén siempre es vigilado por la noche por alguna de sus hermanas, para cuidarlo de animales que intentaran robar lo que tenemos guardado ahí, pero esta vez no era cualquier noche para dejar a cualquiera de sus hermanas en su cuidado, hoy teníamos a un invitado que podría ser potencialmente peligroso, por eso se vio obligada a poner a alguien capas de defenderse, atacar y contraatacar, por esta vez, y las cazadoras era las únicas que tenían esas capacidades en la comunidad.

Y con eso, nos fuimos a dormir- Mañana sera muy interesante- pensé con mucha expectativas por lo que podría descubrir del misterioso demonio que dormía en el edificio central de la comunidad.

Punto de vista de Lissabella

Me duele la cabeza- Dije frotando mi cabeza- Pero valió la pena- Pensé alegremente.

Te lo tiene bien merecido, te tomaste suficiente para que seis personas se desmayaran, y en menos de una noche- Nuestra ilustre líder, Laiza, empezó a regañar por mi gusto por el Chop, la mejor bebida alcohólica de todo Quol, no, de todo Lask.

Si si si lo que digas ilustre líder, ahora me dirías porque me levantaste al alba, no vez que algunas, osea yo, queríamos seguir durmiendo- Le pregunto con mi habitual carácter, que significa ser una grosera y sin vergüenza por ello. Como respuesta Laiza rodó los ojo y soltó un suspiro de fastidio, para mi total goce.

Ya te lo dije, iremos a ver, como se encuentra nuestro invitado, que socorrismo anoche- Me respondió con irritación, no se porque, cuando recién me despierto suelo ignorar o no captar lo que me dicen. Aunque está vez si lo registre y me hizo despertar del todo.

¿Invitado? ¿Cuál invitado?- Le pregunté frenéticamente, pues esto era algo inusual y eso me hace prender mi curiosidad, como un incendio, y cuando eso sucede nada me impedida saciarla.

La ilustre lider me empezó a contar los suceso de anoche y cuando terminó, sólo pude quedarme en silencio por el shock- Una estrella moribunda, un demonio en el cráter de ella con un extraño nombre, y más importante aún, un demonio macho con rasgo animales ¿Por qué siempre me pierdo lo bueno? Decidido no más Chop en año nuevo- Me dije a mi misma, pero lo más seguro es que no lo cumpla.

Así que por fin tenemos a nuestro macho, ¿No ilustre líder?- recuperando mi anterior tono despreocupado pero en el fondo muy ansiosa de saber la respuesta, no es como si me interesara ser madre pero hay muchas en la comunidad que si lo desean.

Ya lo veremos, Lissabella, ya lo veremos- Me respondió vagamente-Parase que de nuevo está en las nubes- Siempre me pregunto que cosas esta maquinando en esa cabeza suya, pero tal vez esta vez si lo sepa.

Vamos ilustre líder, no me dejes tan a la deriva, seguramente es que ya le pusiste los ojos en el ¿No?- Mi respuesta la sobresaltos y la puso nerviosa, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa astuta, que rodaba con la maldad.

Eso no es ver...- Cuando estaba apunto de negar lo obvio, fue interrumpida por un grito, que surgía de donde la jefe y la señora disciplina dejaron a nuestro potencial padre de nuestros hijas y hijos.

Inmediatamente la jefa salió corriendo al edificio mientras yo la seguí- Tampoco se por que se apura no esta tan lejos que digamos, somos una comunidad pequeña- Cuando llegamos, creo que casi toda la comunidad estaba fijo en su mirada en el salón-almacén, era una mezcla entre curiosidad y preocupación. Curiosidad pues seguramente querían ver a nuestro invitada y saber el porque del su grito, y preocupación pues el era peligroso. Las cazadoras estaban en guardia por eso ultimo.

Todo está bien hermanas, yo me encargo- Laiza dijo clamando a nuestra hermanas- Aunque ella no lo reconozca, es una líder nata- pensé con respeto por nuestra líder. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, con iniciativa de la ilustre líder, nos dispusimos a entrar al edificio central.

Cuando lo hicimos, fuimos recibidas algo que ni yo, y creo que tampoco por Laiza, esperaba. Pues frente a nosotras, esta la personificación del demonio perfecto, era la elegancia, su posición, sus movimientos, su vestimenta, su belleza y sobre todo poder, un poder siniestro extremadamente atractivo- No me importaría tener algunas niñas y niños con el- Mi lujuria habla en mi mente. Era demasiado para mi que me quede embobada y en shock, por el demonio que estaba frente de mi.

Hola señoritas, me presento soy Ulbert Alain Odle, me daría el honor de permitirme saber sus nombres- Cuando hablo, mis deseos carnales sólo aumentaba más y más. Su forma de hablar, que estaba llena de elegancia y su tono de seducción, sólo me pudo dejar helada y con la piel de gallina por tantas sensaciones que en un unos instante me hizo pasar.

En mi ser, sólo un deseo nacía, el que tendré descendencia con este Ulbert Alain Odle y si no estuviera Laiza creo que ya me lo hubiera saltado para violarlo en este mismo instante.

Punto de vista de Laiza

Sabía que el era nada común pero esto es estar otro nivel- E conocido a grandes nobles pero ninguno de ellos tenía una presencia tan imponente junta a una esa elegancia y postura que sólo emana autoridad- Pensé aturdida por lo que estaba en frente de ella. Noto que no era la única, lissabella también lo estaba y no la sorprendió, delante de ella se encontraba un ser que encarna todo los ideales de ser un demonio, un gran demonio.

Hola señoritas, me presento soy Ulbert Alain Odle, me daría el honor de permitirme saber sus nombre- Cuando lo escuché me estremeci- No hay duda que es un demonio de alta rango o de la realeza- Pensé para luego salir de shock para contestarlo pero ¿Qué le respondo?- Si le respondo y no le gusta esto podría terminar muy mal... (sacudiendo mi cabeza) No, no soy una pequeña niña asustada, soy la líder de esta comunidad y no me dejaré intimidar por nada ni nadie- Me dije a mi misma con determinación.

Ehh si... Odle... ¿sa... ma?... soy Laiza líder de esta pequeña comunidad, que hemos llamado Carlica...- Termine de decir totalmente avergonzada por mi falta de compostura y esperando a que Lissabella también se presentará después, pero al ver que no contestaba, le di una rápida mirada. Y decir que lo que me encontré fue inesperado se quedaría muy pero muy corto. Lo que me encontré fue a una Lissabella totalmente sonrojada (por su piel diría que seria de color violeta), con su cuerpo temblando, sus ojos tan grandes como platos con sus pupilas dilatadas y nublado por algo que sabía bien identificar- Lujuria- Pensé extrañada por la raro que se me hacía esta situación, pues ella nunca a tenido interés por cuestiones relacionado con el sexo opuesto- No desde lo que pasó con su familia- pensé con tristeza. Por eso mismo me extrañó su estado actual, tendré que descubrir lo que le está pasando más tarde, pero primero.

Y ella es Lissabella, nuestra alquimista de la comunidad... Lo siento por su actual estado, hemos...- Cuando empecé a buscar una escusa creíble para mi amiga fui interrumpida por nuestro invitada, que hasta ahora había guardado silencio.

No es necesario explicar, sin duda han estado ocupados y entiendo... Además no es necesario tanto respeto, puede llamarme Ulbert, no soy nadie para que te dirijas a mi de esa forma, todavía- Lo primero fue un alivio para mi pero lo segundo me dejó sin palabras, ningún demonio al cuán se le muestra respeto lo rechaza y se dice a sí mismo "no soy nadie", no es normal y eso me preocupa pero la última parte "todavía", la dejó muy confundida- Que quiere decir con eso, acaso es que desea ganarse nuestro respeto o es algún tipo de amenaza encubierta- pensé con incertidumbre- Otra cosa más, para descubrir más tarde- Pensé resignada.

Por supuesto Odl ¡quiero decir! Ulbert, si lo desea puedo darle una guía de nuestro asentamiento o si sigue agotado puede descansar hasta que te sientas mejor- Le dije intentando recuperar la compostura y para romper el incómodo silencio que cayó sobre nosotros y sumado a que Lissa estaba todavía en ese estado, no ayudaba a aligerar la atmósfera.

No, sería rocero de mi parte abusar de su hospitalidad y además será un gusto conocer su hogar- Parecía genuinamente agradecido pero su elegancia y una risa que intento oculta, pero falló, lo hacía parecer como si fuera una burla- Sólo espero que todo termine en buen puerto- rezando a nuestro señor que así sea.

Punto de vista de Ulbert Alain Odle

Estaba un poco intrigado por estas nuevas compañeras que parece que me cuidaron en mi momento de debilidad- Una deuda justa sea hecho y nunca deja una deuda justa sin pagar- Pensé mientras empecé a recordar los sucesos que pasaron ante de mi desmayo sobre ese ser llamado la Oscuridad y de las figuras que vi ante de mi desmayo- Supongo que fueron ellas y por su aroma reconozco a Laiza de ese momento- pensé para darme cuenta de lo que había pensado- ¿Reconocí su aroma? Eso... no es posible o ¿si?, tiene que ser mi nuevo cuerpo, si eso es- pensé rápidamente.

Mi conversación con Laiza, ya que se amiga, Lissabella, estaba es un estado anormal que asumo que es algún tipo de síntomas de cansancio, como si hace noches no durmiera y halla consumido mucha cafeína, la droga de lxs trabajadorxs precarizados primerizos. Algo que comprendía demasiado bien, por eso lo entendí, también le dije que no se refiriera a mi con honoríficos o con tanto respeto, pues para mi el respeto se tiene que ganar y todavía no había hecho nada para ganarlo, luego de un rato mi invito a recorrer su pequeño pueblo, lo que con gusto acepté- Esto será interesante- No pude evitar pensar con alegría acompañado con una pequeña risita que solté casualmente, notando que gane una mirada dura de la jefa de la comunidad- Espero que no se halla ofendida, no me gustaría estropear por un malentendido nuestra futura relación con ella y con ende la comunidad entera- Pensé preocupado, pero como siempre al mal clima la mejor cara.


	3. Capítulo 2: conocer la comunidad

Punto de vista de Laiza

Después de que nuestro "invitado" acepto mi propuesta le damos un viaje a nuestra pequeña comunidad, llame a Elinka y otras cazadoras para que llevaran a Lissa a "su" casa, de este periodo, al ver su condición como empeorado- Es como Si estabas en trance. Pensé mientra fruncía el ceño. Un trance de lujuria y otros deseos carnales. ¿Qué tonta soy? ¡Qué tonta soy!- Pensé con frustración con migo por haber conseguido algo que podría terminar siendo muy peligroso para todas nosotras.

Pero ni modo, tenía que romper con el ambiente incomodo que se había convertido en la extraña conducta de Lissa- Espera en el momento, si se hacía el mismo tiempo que Lissa se había puesto en el estado de la propiedad. - Pensar con un pánico ante esta posibilidad - Si es así, este es un ejemplo de lo que es, además, es muy útil como inteligente- Pensé, mientra, volví a mi mirada sobre Ulbert- El peligro no puede ser mayor que el pude adivinar al principio ¡Y ahora le Deja de lado el tiempo libre para que no tengas ninguno de sus nefastas metas en mi comunidad! - Pensé con arrepentimiento y reprochándome por mi estupidez- Deje al lobo entra a nuestro hogar- Pensé totalmente arrepentida por ser tan tan negligente lideresa para mi amada comunidad,Mi familia- Tengo que calmarme tengo que no mar lo que pienso y que no tengas ninguna intención nefasta con nosotras- Pensé con un enfoque positivo para la vida, aunque no tengo el mismo nombre. .

Ante eso, no se puede evitar una relación de tiempo, no hay nada que ver con mi preocupación, o si no, o si no, o si no. Cuando tengo que acompañarlo. Pensé con desesperación por mi conducta provocada por mis inquietudes y miedos. Espero que su humildad en el mar una fachada porque también y el aguacate que no entren en nuestro hogar. Pensé frustrado por mi total falta de tacto y las características Que podría significar para toda nuestra comunidad. Soy una horrible lidereza. Pensé con angustia total y desesperación, lo único que se podía hacer ahora era rezar un dios demonio para que esto terminara en buen puerto.

¿Qué es lo que se dice en el futuro? ¿Cuál es la razón de ser? Los tiempos de la vida y de la vida y de la vida y la atención de la vida. con lo que no podría hacerlo enojar y ponerse violento.

Agarre mi cristal de la ciudad y no deje de rezar a nuestra deidad para que todo termine bien y sin incidentes.

Punto de vista de Ulbert Alain Odle

Después de que pueda haberlo hecho, sin saber, puesto, pie, pie, en mi relación, con la señora de Carlica, Laiza, sin embargo, no se puede decir nada en la salida del almacén para luego moverte en sus manos en el signo de la siguiente. Lo que hice sin dudar. Espero poder arreglar nuestra relación. Pensar un poco triste, encontrarnos en los malos términos con alguien que me haya ayudado y lo que sea, me fue en una deuda justa, aunque sea difícil, ya no sé ni siquiera que fue lo que hice mal- Pensé mientra intente descubrir la forma de arreglar mi relación con Laiza- Aunque tengo que admitir que es realmente muy hermosa y sexy - Pensé repentinamente,rápidamente se sacudió mi cabeza para librarme de esos pensamientos- De donde vino eso- Pensé desconcertado por esos repentinos pensamientos lujuriosos- Espero que Peroroncino no me haya contagiado con su pervertida- Pensé con cierto humor para luego dirigirse fuera del almacén en donde estuve desde que me despertar en este nuevo y prometedor lugar.

Así es como se han dado mis primeros pasos en este mundo y en esta comunidad llamada Carlica, este es un lugar que no está en la tierra, ese basurero mundial. Mi vida anterior, mi mundo- Aunque hay cuarenta personas que me gustaría volver a verlas- Pensé con nostalgia al recordar en mis camaradas del gremio, en especial a dos en particular- Momonga y Touch Me- Pensé con aún más nostalgia por el maestro de Mi Gremio y Mi antiguo amigo / rival Espero volveré a ver.

Punto de vista de Azalana

(Bostezo) Que gran noche- Dije medio dormida todavía, soy Azalana el encargado de construir y mantener los complejos de nuestras viviendas, defensa y otras estructuras como el proveedor de agua aunque no tenemos mucho que hacer porque casi nunca hay situaciones, solo algunas pero Generalmente pequeño pero igual Carlica me tiene a mi y mi equipo para construir todo lo necesario para el bienestar de nuestra pequeña familia en este horrible mundo (risita infantil) llamado Lask.

Una diferencia de Jefa, que proviene de un noble linaje de demonios del viejo imperio, que ha sido probado en las castas inferiores de ese nido de rata que se llama la sociedad demoníaca, un monto de hipócritas y oportunistas. Lo que muy bien, yo nací en lo más bajo de esta sociedad y lo peor de ella, desde el abuso total de las autoridades hasta el profundo abandono a nuestra franja.

La situación de mi primera familia era como la de muchas otras en los barrios marginales de la metrópolis, de la miseria total con un padre autoritario, violento y alcohólico; mi madre era el padre de la escuela y el padre de la escuela. sin el no comíamos. Sin embargo, intencionalmente, me enseño su oficio, la era un obrero de la construcción y sus años de experiencia aprendí todas las técnicas y trucos del oficio, el cual era el nivel de un profesional.

Todo lo que se conocía era por su experiencia no porque estudio, la era como yo analfabeta- Bueno "lo era" hasta que la jefaza me obligara a leer y escribir- Pensé poco molesta, porque no me gusta estudiar prefiero hacer las cosas y ya Esta es, pero al mismo tiempo, con alegría y cariño. Ya que fue una, de las muchas muestras, de amor que tenía la jefaza con nosotras - Jejeje (risa amarga) La primera muestra auténtica de un recibo de alguien que no es mi madre- Pensé con amargura sobre mi vida antes de la Mi padre, mi familia, mi familia y mi familia.

y porque me amargo, el resumen el maldito de mi padre y su trabajo a la edad de ocho años y me hizo trabajar en las jornadas completas de un adulto para la página más, no soy la única familia que vivió eso pero que da . Lo que importa es lo que tengo que aprender rápido o sin exagerar morir por el trabajo o porque mi maldito viejo no me gustaría dar algo para comer. Pero no hay alarmas más, después de las dos cosas.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué debo hacer? feliz ese día jajaja- Pensé con diversión y con un poco de vergüenza por la escena que hice ese día cuando cantaba a los cuatro vientos " _¡bárbaro! más de una comida al día_ " y " _tiempo para hacer nada ¡hurra!_ ". Si, solo de recordarme me da un poco de vergüenza y al mismo tiempo me da mucha alegría.

Pero volviendo, mi desgraciado viejo a mi nueva figura, se ha producido la brillante idea de vender, como un noble, un dueño de la constructora que ya se ha mirado desde hace tiempo cuando estaba en las obras pero nunca le preste atención y de repente La era mi dueño, yo esta furiosa y el ataque, un "mi" dueño, lo que termino con migo siendo azotada en la plaza principal. Con el tiempo me he ido formando un vínculo con los demás esclavas de ese niño mimado, en el cual nunca lo he reconocido como "mi" dueño porque yo no soy ninguna propiedad. Y así se formó mi "segunda familia" con las otras versiones pero nunca fue muy fuerte pero era mucho mejor que mi padre.

Con el tiempo, el niño rico se termino cansando de mi actitud y de mi corazón, por eso me inscribí en el programa de "colonización" que es una sentencia de muerte y que hubiera sido si no fuera por la aparición de la jefaza , la cual nos alentó, nos inspiró, nos enseñó y guió para crear Carlica y con ella una pequeña comunidad prospera y para mi es mi "tercera familia". Y esta vez, es una verdadera familia, una familia en donde nos preocupamos por todas nosotras y que gracias a la jefatura se dice así como ella es la razón por la que estamos aquí, ella es nuestro sueño y meta, su amor y fuerza un ganado el aprecio y el respeto de todas, y mi mi profunda lealtad- Pensé contenta sobre estos últimos años- Escuchaba de niña de la existencia de grandes demonios pero nunca creé que existiera,

Pero volviendo al presente, me preparo para afrontar un nuevo día y este día será muy interesante, tenemos un invitado que vino por la noche y no cualquier otro, un demonio macho por decir lo menos. Todas las personas nos han gustado mucho en el conocimiento.

A pesar de que todavía no se ha conocido como un macho decente en toda mi vida, he tenido la jefaza nunca se me ha permitido tener un machista mi padre se ha entrado en nuestra familia, se ha sabido leer la opinión de ellos y se ha publicado correctamente. una oportunidad para ver si está indicado. No se si exista un macho decente pero no se crea que existan los "grandes demonios" pero la jefaza demostró que me equivocaba, así como mantendré mi cabeza abierta sobre esto y quien sabe, tal vez pronto Tenga una mini yo corriendo por aquí. Pensé muy alegremente sobre esa posibilidad y rezaba que pasara, desde que conocí a mi tercera familia me atrajo cada vez más la idea de la pregunta ser madre y ser una madre que me parece dar una infancia a mi hijos y hijas, y que fuere lo más feliz que fuera.

¡Eeehhh!

Un libro de trabajo, un libro de texto, un libro de texto, un libro, un libro de texto, un libro, un libro, un libro de texto, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro. y salir de la vivienda que me toco por este periodo para dirigirme a donde se originó el grito. Y parece que no fui la única curiosa por el tema, toda la comunidad ya estaba fuera de sus respectivas viviendas y todas las congregadas en nuestro gran salón, el edificio más grande de la comunidad.

Se trata de la gran curiosidad y la preocupación de todas las partes, y no era para menos, el origen del grito era el gran salón y un solo para que se pueda encontrar en ese lugar - El demonio macho- Pensé secely, me siento preocupado por that hecho- No sabemos nada de lo que no sabemos lo que puede ser peligroso con respecto al total desconocimiento sobre las preocupaciones compartidas por todos los nosotras.

Larzarda y las cazadoras era la que más se acercaba a la ubicación de la comunidad. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - Pensé con ansiedad, y que usted sabe que es lo único que se puede hacer.

Todo está bien, hermanas, yo me encargo. Suspensión de alivio en el que la jefatura ha sido alcanzado y sus palabras en el sentido de que se ha producido un inmediato en todas nosotras, el ambiente se ha calmado y algunas personas han comenzado a retirarse, en total confianza de que la jefaza resolver la cuestión, para iniciar con las tareas rutinarias que la comunidad tenía todos los días- Sin duda, la jefaza es un gran demonia- Pensé con mucho respeto y admiración por ella.

Hablando de ella, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo acompañada por Lissabella, la alcohólica de la comunidad, esa es la característica de ella, que me ha sido difícil, pero que no me importa. Me importa más su adicción al Chop, aunque no hay una violencia violenta ni una cumplida una tarea que me ha dado una sensación de malestar, no tiene nada en el consumo de Chop, pero si alguien lo consume tan bien, le recordará tiempos de su primera Familia y no me daba, por decir lo menos, alegría recordad esos tiempos.

Pero volviendo a la jefaza, acompañada por Lissa, fuéramos rápidamente en el salón de almacén para que así sea para que podamos ingresar en el, dejando de lado algunas de las herramientas de seguridad del día, en Su matoría reparaciones y mantenimiento. En especial, la posición de agua, que tenemos y que usted puede construir un mecanismo para extraer agua fácilmente, no es un complejo, sino que tiene muchas piezas y una respuesta. no es una gran cosa, solo un muro de madera pero lo importante era la protección de las fieras salvajes y los sucesos, así como el ataque de los humanos y los demonios salvajes, la verdad y el tiempo, pero para eso mar asi

Así es como me he dirigido al gran salón, confiándose en la jefatura se encargará de ello con éxito, para reunirse con mi equipo e iniciar así las tareas del día - Sera un buen día para iniciar el año - Pensé con optimismo.

Punto de vista de Cyndira

Mmm bueno ehhh hola, soy Cyndira, soy un orgulloso miembro de la comunidad de Carlica, dirigida por nuestra señora, Laiza, y yo soy una de las cuidadoras de la comunidad, nuestro trabajo no se compara con las cazadoras o constructoras pero por Eso no es nada importante. Nosotras mantenemos nuestras viviendas triangulares limpias y ordenadas, ademas de que mantenemos los huertos, que cada vivienda tiene, en buenas condiciones y somos la ayuda a la administradora.

Hoy fue un día bastante anormal, ya que la comunidad se despertó con un gran grito de nuestra invitada, se produjo un gran alboroto en todas mis hermanas se dirigieron al gran salón, curiosidad y miedo era expresada en sus miradas y conversaciones pero Todo se calmo cuando la señora de Carlica se hizo presente. Después de que la situación se calmara, todos volvimos a nuestras tareas rutinarias lo que significaba para mí, en la posición de agua para buscar el agua necesario para hacer la primera comida del día, bañarnos y regar los huertos, para mantener a nuestras plantas hidratadas .

Después de eso, cuidamos los árboles que frecuentan la comunidad, que se encuentran dentro de la muralla, y que las viviendas y las redes sociales. Para después volver a recoger el agua para hacer la segunda comida del día, entre otras cosas, y así continuar con nuestras tareas. Hasta que, ya casi al anochecer, recientemente hemos recibido una respuesta para el fin de semana. Muy pocas veces rompe nuestra rutina, solo cuando hay festividades o cuando nuestra señora se va de la comunidad en la que se comparte.

Eso último siempre me trae mucha ansiedad, no tengo miedo que le pasará algo a nuestra señora, ya que tengo confianza que nada malo le pasará y rezará a nuestro dios, que siempre tendrá la sensación de que ella podría abandonar, no hemos tenido echo lo suficiente para agradecer sus grandes esfuerzos con nosotras y en especial con migo. ¿Qué es una posibilidad? ¿Y qué? No, si no, es importante que me diga lo que sigo sintiendo eso.

Puede ser que usted sienta eso por mi, yo soy una de las más personas de la comunidad, además de la más débil, entre todos mis hermanas, soy la que le dan menos tareas y las más sencillas, a pesar de saber que es así porque se preocupan por mi, eso no me quita la sensación de ser una carga e inutilizable para todas ellas - Quiero ser útil, quiero ayudar a mis hermanas, quiero ser reconocida por nuestra señora Laiza, no quiero ser un estorbo, una carga para todas ellas y todas Especial a ella- Pensé con fuerza, animándome a redoblar mis esfuerzos para demostrar mi valía a mis hermanas y mi señora.

Buenos días, Cyndira, ¿Cómo fue tu noche? - Escuche a Nirizad, otra cuidadora de la comunidad, llamarme en cualquier momento mi corriente de pensamiento.

Hola hermana Nirizad ... fue muy buena la mía ... disfrute mucho ayer y ... ¿Cómo fue la tuya? - Dije tímidamente y con muchas trabas para responder a mi compañera de comunidad, realmente me da mucha vergüenza no poder hablar mejor

¡Que bueno! Yo igual ... Y que decís, tenemos ahora macho o no - Dijo con un tono travieso con una sonrisa, la cual creció aún más por alguna razón pero no importó, me puse muy nerviosa por esa sugerencia y creo que la temperatura a aumentado porque estaba de repente sudando de la nada.

Nirizad ... Por favor, no hay cosas por las que he dicho. Me dijo muy nerviosa, pero la sonrisa de Nirizad creció aún más, a ella siempre le gusta molestarme.

¡Vamos, Cyn! Seguramente también ha pensado en nuestro invitado ¡Todos hemos pensado en el mismo! - Dijo defensiva mente pero su tono divertido me dejó muy claro sus verdaderas intenciones.

Nirizad, esas cosas no son mi hijo y la señora La señora que diga la última palabra ... Lo que tenemos que hacer - Dije nerviosa pero mucho mejor que las últimas veces, lo que hizo que mi compañera se reincorporara.

Aguafiestas pero tenes a point- Dijo para luego acompañarme así donde estaba todas las demás cuidadoras y Nanza, la cual ya está usted asignada las tareas de hoy, cuando nos acercamos, ella nos noto y nos dirigimos la palabra.

Nirizad y Cyndira, ustedes se encargarán de cuidar a los huertos- Dijo Nanza con un tono serio, siempre ha sido difícil hablar con ella, ella tiene mucho que ver con otras cosas pero con el tacto no mucha, aunque siempre demuestra su respuesta por nosotras con acciones en el terreno de la comunicación verbal era más difícil pero igual nosotras la queremos y las respetamos.

Después de que nos hayamos asignado nuestras tareas, nos fuimos a agarrar los jarrones para realizar nuestras tareas. Los niños y las niñas son los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños y las niñas. ahogarlas Si es una tarea delicada y tengas que tener mucho cuidado en hacerla, cada vez que tengas un lugar, tengas un trabajo, tengas una tarea que te ayude. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién dijo que la jardinería fue fácil?

Las personas más importantes de la comunidad. Era muy vergonzoso para mi pero intencionalmente compensar darte el mejor de mi en cada tarea que me fuera y no tengo ninguna queja.

Mis hermanas me decían que era la mejor en el cuidado de los seres humanos, que me dedicaste a mejorar tu rendimiento y la calidad mejorada, por mi parte no es si son reales sus afirmaciones o un intento de hacerme sentir mejor, yo creo que es lo último. Eso no quiere decir que se pierda mi esfuerzo en cumplir con mis tareas pero no siento que mar tan bien en ellas para recibir cuentos halagos o comentarios positivos.

Pero volvimos a hacer las cosas, tanto como nosotros nos encontrábamos cuidando a los huertos, ya habíamos terminado con los ocho huertos de la comunidad y íbamos por el tercero. Se nos había dado una vez más el agua de los jarrones, un huerto por el menos cinco jarrones del agua. Otra vez, sin embargo, no fue tan fácil como para no tener ningún problema, ambos jarrones.

Muy contento para que me dejes demostrar que puedas usar más tareas, que tengas que sea más útil para mis hermanas y que esté tan emocionada para demostrar mi valía, que no me di cuenta que un pequeño hundimiento de la tierra, que termine de pisar lo Que me desequilibro y me hiciste caer.

Fue tan rápido, de pasar de entusiasmo, una desesperación total, aquí tenía una prueba de que podía hacer más de lo que se esperaba, lo que se esperaba, lo que se esperaba, el tiempo, el tiempo, el tiempo, el tiempo, el tiempo, el tiempo, el tiempo, el tiempo. que eran muy valiosos para nosotras, porque no lo podíamos producir y por mi torpeza perderíamos dos, me siento horrible y me preparo para el impacto pero nunca sucedió. Ni el impacto ni el ruido de los jarrones ni siquiera me di cuenta de que alguien me había agarrado y realmente me sentí aliviado al ver los jarrones también intacto.

Pero mi alivio se volvió shock cuando pude notar que era lo que estaba sujetando, estaba tan preocupado por los principios que no me di cuenta pero ahora con mi mente menos preocupado. Era realmente algo tan extraño, tanto que me generaba sentimientos encontrados en una gran fascinación, un terror pero no uno normal, una vez que venía más profundo de mi ser, pero extrañamente era lo mismo por mi fascinación.

Parecían ser manos pero no lo eran, ya que estaban hechas de una sustancia negra. Lo encontré flotando pero eso no era lo más inquietante. Pero lo que era realmente, no, era, ni la forma, ni la forma, ni la forma ni la forma, ni la forma ni la forma ni la forma ni la forma ni la forma ni la forma ni la forma ni la forma ni la tomaron, ni ni la otra ni la solida ni la verdad. de su mano y del tentáculo de la cual salía. Pero eso no disminuía el miedo que se producía en realidad todo lo contrario, porque esa era mi miedo, sino también la fascinación.

Ya que en ellas se han visto los dos jarrones que antes tenía y completamente intactos. Y era eso mismo lo que generaba tanta fascinación, y esas cosas que emanaban un aura de terror y salvajismo pero sus acciones no se encarnaban esa persona que tenía. En realidad sus acciones eran delicadas y elegantes, que era una forma de mantener los jarrones, que eran frágiles, y como los dejo en el suelo de una forma delicada y con movimientos muy elegantes.

¿Estás bien? - ¿Alguien desconocido me preocupa por un tono preocupado pero elegante como refinado y ... masculino-¿Masculino?! - Pensé en shock, mientra volvía a mi vista hace uso de mi shock aumento aún más. Y no era para menos, para mí, para mí, para mí, un demonio, un macho, y para cualquier otro. un demonio que existe para dominar y conquistar; un demonio que expresaba el punto máximo en todo lo que demonio aspiraba a ser; un demonio que no tenia que rendirles. Y ese demonio macho me estaba viendo con los ojos de preocupación, mi mente y mi cuerpo se congelo.

Toda mi vida en la que interactúo con otros demonios machos siempre he sido como un ser inferior o una herramienta para su manejo para su placer, y no hay un intercambio en mi interacción verbal con ellas, solo diré que era mucho peor que la primera y más hiriente pero lo que tenía adelante de mi era un demonio macho, si que estaba demostrando la atención por alguien que no fuera por sí mismo, lo que era una rareza, y que estaba dirigiendo a mi, una demonia débil y sin ninguna Utilícelo para alguien de su calibre, era tan irreal que esa escena que me costó decir si esto era real o que todavía estaba dormida pero lo siguiente que paso no dejo ninguna duda que esto estaba realmente sucediendo.

... Pendón, tuve que presentarme primero. Mi nombre el Ulbert Alain Odle pero me puedes llamar Ulbert ... y ahora señorita me daría el honor de saber su nombre y saber ¿Cómo se encuentra? - Dijo el demonio masculino ahora es como Ulbert, mientras que me siento levantado, luego Tenga en cuenta que estaba siendo sostenido por otra de estas garras, en la cual se me mostró de manera muy delicada cuando me pude sostenerme por mi misma.

Hablando de esas garras, pude ver que los tentáculos de donde se guardan las huellas se originan en la espalda del demonio, aunque no hay una palabra que se haya transmitido todo el cuerpo, solo se haya recibido las patas de demonios y su cabeza, la calidad la mitad de la cara estaba cubierta por una máscara dorada, tenía con cuernos largos, curvados en forma de S y afilados; y con un sobrero elegante y muy buena calidad, como todo su vestuario, sobre su cabeza, sus brazos no eran visibles y que se encontraban en ese momento.

Mientras lo analizaba, me di cuenta de lo que había sido presentado, además de lo que le mostramos, me preocupé, y no lo hice. Lo que sí es un demonio poderoso o nobles o peores ambos, sería muy peligroso la situación.

... Estoy biennm mmmm ... Soy ...- Intenta con desesperación Intenta dar una respuesta adecuada Pero fracasar estrepitosamente, estaba tan avergonzada- Mi primer libro decente que me demuestra amabilidad y respeto, y soy capas de devolverle el respeto que me Dio- Pensé totalmente avergonzado por migo mismo, me pareció terrible que casi me made a llorar.

Cíndira, ese es su nombre y no la presión mucho, es la vida útil y la ayuda, es nuestra hermanita pequeña para la comunidad - Escuche una voz familiar, una voz que sepa una persona, no era de nade más que de nuestra señora Laiza, que para mi fortuna había llegado a un tiempo para salvar la humillante escena que estaba apunto de hacer. Aunque me sonroje (púrpura) cuando dijo que soy " _hermanita para la comunidad_ ", me avergonzaba mucho aunque me sentí bien, al saber que era querida, pero al mismo tiempo tiempo humillante, eso es lo que significa que siempre soy vista como una niña , una incapaz, alguien que tiene que cuidar y eso me hizo sentir una carga para mi señora como para mis hermanas.

Ah, bueno, señorita Cyndira, mucho gusto en el conocimiento y la tanga más cuidado para la próxima edición. Dijo con un tono más alegre pero sin descartar su elegancia como poder a su tono y para mi sorpresa, sonrió o mejor dicho, me sonrió y por alguna razón, que en mi interior se prendía, todo mi cuerpo se siente más calor en especial en mi parte reproductivas junto a una extraña humedad en ellas, y también como mi sonrojo había aumentado, no se sabía como lo que sí sabía.

Así fue como me di cuenta de un extraño demonio macho, Ulbert, y la señora de Carlica, juntos, mientras que yo también di la cuenta de algo. Me acabo de encontrar con nuestra invitada y ... Me gusta- Pensé avergonzada mientra mi El cuerpo se siente aún más extraño.

Punto de vista de Ulbert Alain Odle

Empecé a Seguir a Laiza a la salida, a la estructura donde he encontrado hasta el momento, a conocer a la comunidad que me ha dado la oportunidad, a la sociedad de la tierra en la que nací y crecí , y que por lo mismo se respetaba mucho a quienes lo mostraban. Y ya que esta comunidad me ha mostrado me ha mostrado muy bien.

Cuando finalmente salgas del almacén y de mis primeros pasos al exterior, lo primero que me paso es lo que he golpeado por la luz natural, ya que dentro del almacén tienes menos luz, lo que me dejo por unos instantes sin poder verlo pronto mis ojos se terminaron adaptando, lo que me dejo a la primera mirada a lo que se esperaba fuera de mi nuevo mundo. Y no me decepcione por lo que contemple y más que eso, me maravillo lo vi, pues lo primero que vi fue un hermoso y totalmente natural, nada de una recreación para realidad virtual, un cielo con algunas nubes blancas moviéndose en ella. Realmente un paisaje maravilloso - Ahora entiendo un Planeta Azul, cuando decía que el sexo no se comparaba con la verdadera naturaleza, aunque era extremadamente hermoso como detallado,

Era extraño la sensación de no tener mi piel desnuda y que un pelaje me cubriera en su totalidad aunque esa no fuera la quita que las sensaciones que se sintieron en este momento que ella sea fantásticas y creo que mi sentido del olfato si mejoro, pues no puede olfatear mi Ambiente y olía muy bien. El aire que corría por mi pelaje es muy bueno y estaba limpio, no como el aire que me había acostumbrado a vivir en la tierra, el cielo fuera celeste con las nubes blanca era más maravilloso de lo que me pude haber imaginado, totalmente diferente al cielo rojizo enfermizo con nubes de polución totalmente negras y cada vez que aparecían teníamos que salir corriendo por la inevitable lluvia ácida que siempre traía y que corroía desde metal a carne;

Pero fuera de eso, ahora estoy feliz con toda esta situación. Y volviendo a un mundo terrenal, pude, véanse ahora, donde me he dado cuenta, y ahora he tenido una sensación extraña, pero también me ha parecido extraño. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué se puede hacer? ¿No es así? ¿No? concreto ni siquiera piedras en ella. Todo era tan natural, tan primitivo como la vez tan nuevo, que nunca había visto esto más que en las imágenes antiguas, que me siento desconcertado por todo esto.

Las casas eran como los demás muy naturales. centro, donde se encuentra un gran círculo de piedras, que tenía en su interior restos carbonizados, posiblemente sea una hoguera.

Podrías ver más seres como La vida en toda la comunidad, la piel, las personas fáciles de identificar, junto con algunas de las manos, los cuernos, las colas, y las cosas, y las cosas. volar con ellas pero igual tenía alas, lamentablemente parecidas a los murciélagos osea alas de piel. Todas las cosas estaban bien.

Su vestimenta era la normalidad, para los estándares humanos, los conjuntos llevados a la vida y la soledad y la tapicería. pero lo descargo pronto porque me doy cuenta de que su ropa aunque tenía señales de uso buscamos que buscamos nueva y cuidada, así que mi conclusión es que así es su tipo de vestimenta- Supongo que es cultural ... tan ajustado a su cuerpo y que tenga tanto cuero en ellas, me hace pensar en Perocuerte y sus fetiches. Pensé en un momento extra y desconcertado por este hecho. para cubrirse los pechos,Dejémoslo al descubierto juntos a sus pezones color violeta- ¡Pero que demonios! - Pensé totalmente en shock por eso pero me recupere cuando me concentro en otros rasgo de ellas.

A pesar de su falta de vestimenta superior, su cuerpo era robusto y musculoso, aunque no excesivamente, lo que lo dejaron con un cuerpo hermoso y sexy. Llegue a la conclusión de que a ellos se les puede encargarse de los trabajos pesados. Mmm. Pensé que era una comunidad. Sencillamente. Mi intención es no dirigir mi mirada a los pechos desnudos de ellas.

Note a otro grupo, que igual que el anterior se diferenciaban de los demás, que eran poco más altas y que tenían más ropa que los demás como más gruesa, junto que, que tenían lanzas amaradas a su espalda o en la mano, aunque no estemos tan protegidos. No se puede tener en cuenta la musculatura, más que en el primer grupo, lo que me gustó un cuerpo atlético. Seguramente se especializa en la velocidad, y en las palabras que se encargarán de las cacerías o quizás de la seguridad. son las únicas que hasta ahora y he visto las armadas.

No era porque lo que se destacaba, ni lo que no, ni lo que no, ni lo que no, ni lo que no, sino lo que no. en ellas. Otros tenían más pequeños con el agua, también tenían el agua y los mejores jardines.

Cada casa triangular tenía su lado uno de estos huertos, los cuales estaban delimitados por postes de madera semi enterradas, en su interior tres lineas de tierra que sobresalía que teníamos pequeños palos en línea recta, en donde creció una planta de grande y gruesas hojas , posiblemente un tipo de verdura o planta frutal de temporada. En la parte del fondo se puede ver el otro canal de la red, y también en la parte anterior. Los anteriores también estaban alineados y le ayudaron a crecer en ella una clase de enredadera, con pequeñas hojas y con muchas flores doradas con un centro rojo - Parecen que son auto-suficientes.

Todas las voces son muy ocupadas, tareas que se hacen, e incluso se ve, y se ve, además, se trata de un aspecto más estricto, dirigente, personal, que se ve, una apariencia muy atractiva, su piel, su cabello rubio y el largo junto a su aire. de estricta es muy atractivo y seductor- Solo le falta unos lentes femeninos negros y listos- Pensé excitado pero me lo sacudí rápidamente- Primero intente construir los vínculos con ellas y dejemos los pensamientos muy Peroroncinos para más tarde- Pensé un poco frustrado con migo por tener pensamientos tan carnales, seguidos, soy hombre y mujeres y mujeres, con poca ropa, me genero una reacción natural pero nunca tan seguidas ni tan fuerte- Pude ser que sea porque soy soy un demonio- Pensar en el respecto sobre el hecho de que ahora era mi avatar , lo que significa que ahora era un demonio,lo que implica que la lujuria es ahora más bien junto con todos los demás pecados y maldad que se asocian a un demonio- Aunque todavía no me siento como yo mismo- Pensé más sobre el tema pero no me gustó más. jefa de este asentamiento laiza.

Bueno, Ulbert-San, esto es lo que dice Carlica.

Si ... realmente muy hermoso lugar ... muy acogedor y hospitalario ... La vida-San- Dije está intentando lanzar un ala en su comunidad, aunque sea verdad, para dar un paso correcto en mi relación con ella aunque parece que tuvo poco O nada de efecto, ya que frunció la ceña mientra.

Gracias ... Pero le pido que me gusta bastante esos guantes / garras, aunque entiendo que un demonio siempre es libertador estar armado, que puede ser tomado como una amenaza para los demás miembros de la comunidad ... No es nada en contra de vos, Ulbert-san, pero la seguridad de mi comunidad es primero, así como el pido que las guarde, sin ofender- Dijo Laiza con un tono siempre serio pero educado aunque no entendí que se refiere- ¿Guantes / garras? Yo no tengo ningún guante / garras- Pensé para luego ver mis manos- Oohh ... Ya lo entiendo- Pensar en mis manos por mi cuenta. Hojas de navajas. En el conjunto parecían los guantes de Freddy Krueger, lo que hace que piensen que son las armas, pero el problema es que son mis manos,

Mientras debatía sobre eso me dí percate de algo que dijo Laiza hace unos momentos- Ella dijo "entiende que un demonio", eso significa sabe que soy un demonio pero no se asustado o intentado asesinarme por ello todo lo contrarío, me han mostrado hospitalidad y respeto eso puede significar que su gente respete a los demonios, lo cual veo improbable o que... ellas sean demonias, aunque raro eso daría sentido a su tono de piel, su patas de cabra, cuernos, colas y las alas- Pensé mientras esa tragaba el muy probable hecho de que ellas sean también demonios como yo pero con una pequeña diferencia- Sin son demonios, ellas nacieron como demonios, lo que significa que son autentificas y no renacidos o como sea, como yo- Pensé preocupado sobre ello y de la posibilidad de que se podían dar cuanta de que fui alguna vez humano- Los demonios después de todo no buscan las almas de los seres humanos... pero me han tratado bien y no parecen que me estuvieran preparado ninguna forma de hostilidad, lo cual pudieron hacer mientras estaba dormido- Pensé intentando busca la lógica a todo este tema- Pero no esta actuado como demonios, no hay nada que exprese malicia o malas intenciones, no encajan en la imagen de demonio o tal vez sean una súcubos, ya que es un demonio femenino no se si preguntar, ya que puede ser que si le pregunto termine siendo ofensivo para ella... ¡No importa eso ahora! la cuestión es que no actúa con un demonio, lo que puede significar que no lo es... O que está actuando así porque también soy un demonio y me reconoce como tal. Lo cual sería lógico, ya que entre demonios la conducta tiene que ser diferente a la que tienen a su presa- Pensé frenéticamente mientras me sumergía en mis debates internos pero fui sacado de ellos cuando escuche un ruido similar a una tos, que venía de Laiza, la lideresa de esta comunidad de posibles demonias.

No es deseable hacerlo, entenderá pero tenderá a insistir, así como el pido que recapacitará, Ulbert-san- Dijo. Puede cumplirlos por razones obvias.

No, no es que no quiera que no pueda ... -Empecé a decir lo que gano de Laiza una mirada interrogativa y de preocupación.

Porque no son guantes ... Soy en realidad ... soy mi verdadera manos - Dije un poco nervioso por su creería, por lo que extiendo mis manos adelantes por mi No hay nada que hacer.

La mirada de ella paso a interrogativa, mientras que su mirada se llama mis manos, para luego acercarse lentamente y mis manos entendidas para finalmente tocarlas, su toque era suave y por alguna razón como mi piel se eriza la piel, no fue incomodo en realidad fue una agradable sensación, también pude ver que su cara se ponía algo morada, igual que su amiga Lissabella- Extraño- Pensé extrañado no sabre el significado de ambos fenómenos, el cual alguien ha visto repetidamente en poco tiempos desde mi despertar .

¿Por qué no? No, nada me dijo nada, ni un momento, ni una palabra ni una palabra. Cuando volviste a cruzar con la mía pude que si bien tu rostro no tenía los ojos, ni los sentimientos al mismo tiempo ni el tiempo suficiente como para identificarlos.

Entiendo, perdon por lo anterior ... Fue desconcertante de mi parte ... pero no pude pedirle al menos que pueda ocultarlas ... Se puede ser mucho, Ulbert-san, pero para que no suceda ningún mal entendido entre nosotras y usted es mejor que su ... "manos" no están expuestas- Dijo la jefa de Carlica con cuidado, suspire internamente de alivio porque ha sido comprobado que ha dicho que la verdad es que ahora hay que encontrar una forma de ocultar mis "manos" ".

Quedé pensando en un momento para idear una forma en que pueda ocultar mis manos, desde ocultarlos en mis mangas hasta poner mis manos en mi espalda, pero ninguno fue factible por imposibilidad o por incomodidad. Lo que me deja en una pregunta, pero justo en ese momento una brisa entre nosotros Lo que se movió en mi poder y en su presencia, una idea tengo una idea.

Creo que tengo una solución- Dije ganándome otra mirada interrogativa de la líder de la comunidad. Después de la declaración de mi capa sobre mi cuerpo, envolviéndolo en lo que no está solo mis manos sino también todo mi cuerpo. Aunque no había tenido en cuenta la mejor idea era más aceptable, solo tenía que evitar iniciar saludos que conllevarían contactos físicos pero fuera de eso creo que es un plan infalible.

Una sonrisa se formó en mis ojos. Hablando de eso, ella estaba muy quieta y sus ojos parecían más grandes por alguna razón pero no duro mucho tiempo el silencio.

Bien ... Ahora podemos iniciar para que conozcas nuestra comunidad- Respondió Laiza con una sonrisa y yo no pude evitar ensanchar la mía- Realmente le queda mi hermosa esa sonrisa- Pensé sin querer- ¿De donde vino eso? - Pensé perplejo por las constantes líneas de pensamientos involuntarios que se veían cada vez más comunes. a la par de ella, lo que por alguna razón recibí una sonrisa picara de ella, lo que me desconcertó un poco pero no le dio más importancia - Bueno Ulbert, es hora de conocer la comunidad- Pensé alegremente pero no duro mucho tiempo pues cuando Nos empezamos a mover, toda la comunidad se detuvo.

Todas las mujeres de ella ya estaban en su lugar. También tenga en cuenta que todas ellas tenían en sus rostros una ligera línea morada, como la alquimista, aunque claro, en el grado menor, y no se puede dejar de preguntarle. Conocer este lugar hermoso.

Ubicación desconocida

En el medio de una llanura, con los altos pastores, pero también hay un pequeño arbusto que debe tenerse en cuenta, se erigía una una fortaleza. Ella estaba compuesta por una torre central grande de piedra, que teníamos astas con banderas de diferentes colores, rodeada por cinco torres de vigilancia más pequeñas unidas por una muralla de piedra en la construcción, era de un estilo del medio evo. Al rededor de ella se hizo un semicampo-asentamiento, algunos edificios en la construcción, pero más común, las grandes carpas, como en la fortaleza, muchas banderas, pero casi todas de color rojo-celeste.

Se publicó con gran actividad, aunque no se movió, no eran civiles comunes, sino soldados en armadura o ropa informal pero militar, caballos, carros con carga que trasportar alimentos, armas y armaduras. Alrededor de ellos se ve un muro de madera y una salida, un medio de este último, se puede ver un mensaje de texto. a una calzada al estilo romano.

Este lugar era una base militar del reino de Kassil, punta de pie para la conquista de la destrucción de sus demonios, aunque su construcción está en sus primeras etapas en el tiempo se volverá una fuerza imponente para la destrucción de los demonios y el resguardar a los fieles de la luz. El fortalecimiento de una pieza de las piezas centrales para la conquista de Quol, el puesto de avanzada para organizar las campañas de conquista y exterminio, que hasta el momento ha tenido un éxito excelente.

La estrategia del reino Kassil es la construcción de fortalezas en las fronteras junto a la red de comunicaciones para su comunicación, y en el lugar de lanzamiento. Con ese paso se cumplió y con la fortaleza se inició, se iniciará una gran ofensiva contra las principales ciudades demoníacas y así terminar de adueñarse definitivamente de la región. Después de eso, junto con el exterminio de los demonios, se iniciará un plan de colonización de esas nuevas tierras, aunque estos nuevos colonos no son exactamente iguales al contrario, generalmente son esclavos o pobres enviados del continente para deshacerse de ellos.

Esta política aunque sea cruel, tiene su lógica, aunque no haya sido así, no sé qué hacer. es necesario para que el reino elimine esta franja de la población inútil y al no poder matarlos.

Una de ellas es su enlistamiento militar obligatorio para el ejercicio de la conquista de Quol, por un período de veinticinco años de servicio, lo que se entiende como ella significa hasta la muerte. Ya que el ejercito de conquista esta siempre en contante movimientos como en la batalla, lo que se ve en un gran número de bajas los cuales son fácilmente remplazados por los más pobres o esclavos del continente y la segunda cosa en el cual se utiliza para el uso La colonización, un trabajo infernal por tener que trabajar brutalmente para las nuevas tierras, junto con la construcción, sus viviendas, sin casi nada, la ayuda del reino y junto con los constantes asnos de Demonios Salvajes, la tasa de mortalidad es más que eso La tarea del ejercito, es por lo que esta tarea es una sentencia de muerte.

Pero, sin embargo, no hay nada más. No es necesario. "en el reino. Pero cuando llegue el día, las fortalezas construidas con tanto esfuerzo y sangre volverán a ser en las ciudades para los verdaderos colonos, es esta la razón por la cual las construcciones Kassiltas siempre están tan bien planificadas desde el comienzo, ya que su propósito está pensada a largo plazo.

El Reino de Kassil o oficialmente El Reino de Kassil, es una nación de la mayoría elfica, elfos blancos, el que tiene algunas otras razas y la pobreza, como seres humanos, semi-humanos, enanos o incluso un elfos no La raza de los [Celestiales] o [Ángeles] son tratados con la igualdad y los derechos humanos.

El gran respeto a los ángeles se basa en que ellos son los envíos del "dios supremo" (Nota de Autor: Estos dioses arrogantes, pensando que pueden ser más que los 41), el cual es el dios del único culto legar de todo Lask, Donde gobiernan los fieles de la Iglesia Universal de la Verdadera Luz o la Luz, la cual está obsesionada con la aniquilación total de la raza de los demonios de la fas de Lank. Es por eso que han sido encomendados a los tiempos fieles a la luz fronteriza que se iniciaran guerras santas contra los últimos reductores de la ocasión en el Imperio Demonio, para así destruir toda la maldad y traer el "paraíso" a la totalidad Lask.

Esta encomienda divina fue utilizada para los reinos fieles como escusa para enviar legos a las franjas de la población que incomodaban o que para ellos era "bajas", "no necesarios", "parásitas" u otros objetivos peyorativos para referirse a ellas. Y el Reino Kassil lo aprovecho al máximo, tanto para los que se denominan como a los empleados como para el reino y sus familias nobles, los que se dividen el 70% de todas las tierras del reino y el resto 30% le pertenece a la familia real.

Esta situación se refleja en otras partes de la población y en la parte de la "Conquista de Quol" para obtener sus propias tierras, pero para su horror. El peor de los casos en esclavos. A pesar de esta injusticia, estos hechos son justificados por la iglesia como varones necesarios para el "bien común", lo que en el terreno se convierten en abusos y tratos brutales en los colonos como soldados, tanto si son voluntarios como obligados.

Mientras tanto, los pobres mueren por la fe de la luz, los nobles y la iglesia amalgaman grandes fortunas a despensa de la miseria de decenas de millas de ellos, pero no siempre nadie dice nada en contra de esto hechos, ya que todo es parte del plan " divino "del" dios supremo "que tiene para traer el" paraíso "al mundo terrenal. Es así como, a pesar de todo, esta [Guerra Santa] continúa con los objetivos de contenido de su dios y hacer que los nobles familias sean aún más ricas pero viviendo al tema principal.

En la estructura principal de esta fortaleza en la construcción, en uno de los grandes salones que ya están completos, se está realizando una importante reunión.

Queda clara su misión capitán- Dijo una elfa blanca anciana vestido con ropa blanca y la mejor calidad posible que el reino pudo conseguir, ella es la Cardenal Suliya Selefalna Dafaleza, una de las figuras más importante del reino, y que desde el comienzo de la guerra santa ha estado dirigiendo la campaña bélica, junto con su propia orden [Los Soldados de Dios].

Ella está hablando de un hombre macho que se encuentra arrodillado en un pastel, la era el capitán que se encarga de dirigir las próximas acciones de la guerra santa que fue ideado por el cardenal.

Si tu santidad, si me permites puedo permitirte preguntar algo, tu santidad- Dijo el capitán humano a la carta con total respeto.

Hablar de aburrida y desinteresada, sin embargo, no se puede ver el hombre.

Gracias por su ayuda, mi pregunta viene por el tamaño de la unidad que me fue asignada. Dijo el ser humano con total respeto a la anciana élfica.

¿Qué hay con ellos? - Pregunto Suliya con aburrimiento y tono de impaciencia.

Mi santidad es demasiado grande para una simple misión de exterminio, tanto en el número como en la calidad de sus miembros, tenemos soldados de élites, armaduras santificadas e incluso un celestial. Perdón por mi atrevimiento su santidad pero no es demasiado para un simple nido de demonios. Dijo con todo el respeto que puede ser, para que no hay un grosero y que por ellos fuera acusado de "infiel" y ejecutado.

(Risa divertida) Capitán, mi tonto capitán, no lo ha entendido. Esta es solo una misión de limpieza Es una misión de limpieza. Es así que esta misión no puede fallar y me aseguro de ello con esta unidad, después de todo eres humano no se puede tener en cuenta nada para tomar medidas por si acaso un imprevisto pasa- Dijo la tarjeta con un tono divertido, lo que molesto No he visto nada sobre ellos.

Eres un excelente capitán para que se cumpla mi cometido, pero todavía no hay nada mejor. Esa es la razón por la que te puse algunos de mis mejores soldados y un celestial menor para garantizar el éxito de este importante para que no tengas que preocuparte. Dijo la anciana elfa ante de golpear la cabeza del hombre en claro signo de castigo por sus dudas sobre el ¿Por qué? Ella hizo lo que hizo.

Le imploro perdón, su santidad. Dijo rogando el perdón de su superior aunque en el fondo esta furioso por la forma en que se refiere a su raza pero no puede hacer nada más que aguantarlo.

Bien pero que no ha de pasar. (pequeño risa) Yo soy un elfo blanco y vos un simple humano. Retírate y cumple con tu deber con la Luz. Dijo mientra se dio vuelta y se alejó de humano, el cual estaba apretando los dientes furiosamente.

Si ... Su santidad - Dijo lentamente y con voz baja para ocultar su enojo, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la salida del salón para iniciar con los preparativos para cumplir con su misión asignada por el cardenal.

Comunidad de Carlica

Población: treinta demonios femeninos + un demonios masculino.

Jefa: Laiza

Alquimista de la comunidad: Lissabella

Jefa de administración: Nanza

Cazadoras

Miembros: siete

\- Larzada: Lideresa de las cazadoras.

-Elinka

Equipo de construcción

Miembros: ocho

-Azalada: Lideresa de construcción.

Civiles

Miembros: Doce

\- Cyndira

\- Nirizad


End file.
